Murky Number Seven (Murky Number Seven)
|race = |sex = Male |family = Mother - Name unknown Father - Unknown slaver |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Green |mane = Dirty Blonde |coat = Murky Green |accessories = Damaged Pipbuck/Sundial's Pipbuck. Murky's Journal. Wicked Slit's Goggles |cutie mark = A set of open shackles & a chain}} Murky Number Seven is the protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. Murky is a slave working within Fillydelphia and working to survive the nightmarish working conditions and his cruel slave masters and just as foul, fellow slaves. History Background Murky was born to an earth pony mare who was a slave out by Shattered Hoof. His mother had likely gotten pregnant by one of the slavers who owned her. Since Murky was the son of a slave, he was brought up into a life of slavery. Murky was with his mother and their slaver masters for a few years, until Murky was sold to a Rock Farmer near Whitetail Woods. Murky was eventually passed around and sold again and again, working under several masters, one of them being a ghoul. Murky ended up in Fillydelphia where he struggles to survive the horrid work conditions and vile ponies and griffins inhabiting it. Modern Day Murky was a below average slave, often bullied for his small, diminutive size, brought on by his life as a slave. Murky worked under the slave driver Wicked Slit, inside one of her factories and was kept in line by the Slaver, Whiplash. He was set to appear in the pit where he would most likely be killed by the far more experienced fighters. As it just so happened, Murky was to appear in the pit alongside Littlepip and a hulking Earth Pony he knew only as Number six. Murky witnesses Littlepip's escape and is lead to possible freedom by Number Six who seems to be trying to escape in the riot caused by Littlepip's actions. Murky falters close to escape, his slave mindset and Red Eye's words cause him to fall back in line, with the rest of the slaves. Murky hides away from the slavers until the rioting calms down and discovers an old PipBuck, badly damaged but still functioning. His illiteracy means he can't read what's on it, but the screen is already damaged, making it all but uselss. Murky returns to his life as a slave, only to find the gang members (gangers) living near him have sold his Journal of charcoal images. Murky works to recover them and is caught in an arrangement with Wicked Slit to recover a part for one of her machines, in her factory. Murky arrives at the slave market, a market run by slaves, Murky works out a deal with Sooty Moraas, a trader who wants him to help put his competitor Artery out of business. Murky gets the gangers to cause a distraction and through sheer good fortune, steals Artery entire stock of medicine, delivering it to Moraas. Murky can easily tell that Moraas has no intention of letting him fully treat his Radiation sickness and so Murky tries to escape with the stolen medicine and his own possessions. Murky's status is revealed in the scuffle to escape, Murky manages to escape with most of his possessions. Murky makes up his mind to escape Fillydelphia and get treatment out in the wasteland, after he realizes he is to be given to a particuarly nasty slave driver known as Chainlink Shackles. Murky steals various items including Whiplash's whip 'Betsy', Wicked Slit's Goggles, pieces of metal from Wicked Slit's factory, and leather from a textile mill. Murky modifies his fleece with the metal plates in it for added protection. He straps on the broken Pipbuck using Whiplash's whip, effectively ruining the whip and wears Wicked's goggles. Murky's escape plan doesn't go smoothly, despite passing the first two points with relative ease. He makes a mad dash for freedom and is shot by the Griffin Ragini, but survives. Murky awakens in a cell and comes face to face with Protégé. Protégé is a firm believer in Red Eye, but nowhere near as fanatical as Wicked Slit. He ranks high in Red Eye's hierarchy, above Chainlink Shackles and explains his interest in Murky. He turns Murky over to Shackles who treats Murky horribly, Shackles then parades Murky through Fillydelphia as he escorts him to the Mall, where the slaves who do more dangerous work reside. Shackles throws Murky to the eager Raiders of the Mall that he called on, hoping for a spectacle. The Raiders tried to pull out one of Murky's limbs, but were stopped by Number Six. The massive earth pony stallion utterly crushed the Raider actively trying to pull Murky's limb and then procedded to beat and cripple a dozen other Raiders surrounding him and Murky. Shackles backs off and Number Six escorts Murky to his living space. Number Six eventually reveals his name is Brimstone Blitz a truly infamous Raider who led a massive Raider clan. His clan was a threat to numerous larger factions, including Red Eye's operations in Fillydelphia. Brimstone reveals he is seeking redemption, and is revealed to be caring for a mare named Glimmerlight. Murky now under Brimstone's protection is safer than he once was. Murky is brought to Protégé who has an office in the Mall. He talks more with Murky and returns his belongings to him, including his Journal and PipBuck, stating that Murky will need them and the protection of Brimstone to survive in his quest to leave Fillydelphia after his two years of work. Murky later talks with Brimstone about escaping and is sent to unblock a door for Brimstone. The door is jammed and cannot simply be bucked open. Murky crawls through vents and eventually arrives at the door clearing it, he is attacked by the earth pony Flippy Bit for being a . Murky manages to signal Brimstone through the blocked door causing Brimstone to enter and kill Flippy. Brimstone and Murky leave for the next phase of their plan. Traits Appearance Murky is smaller then most colts, being even slightly shorter then Little Pip herself, due to a life of hard slave labour and malnutrition. Due to a birth defect relating to taint, his right ear is slightly smaller then average and his left ear is larger then average making them look disportionate, however his ears allow him to pick up on sounds others may not even hear. His fur is a dark green and his mane and tail are a dirty blond colour, these discolourations are due to forming in dirt all his life and never having a bath or a wash. The author Fuzzy has said that if he were to bath at some point, he would infact be a lighter green and have blond hair. His eyes are bright green, a physical trait he shares with Chainlink Shackles, much to Shackle's amusement. Personality Murky is socially awkard, having lived his whole life as a slave to other ponies. This has caused his mind to think very much in terms of slave and master. Murky struggles with the developing duality within himself, that of being a slave and of a pony who wants to live as a free pony. Murky frequently cries when he is alone, finding it as the only way to express emotions. He became inspired to try and gain his freedom when witnessing Littlepip's daring escape with Xenith. Since then, Murky has felt the growing desire and need to escape Fillydelphia. Murky is continually reminded of his slave status by his cutie mark. Murky draws inspiration and courage from Littlepip, Sundial and DJ Pon3. Abilities Murky is not very strong. He is very stealthy and very skinny due to malnourishment. Murky also has sensitive hearing, likely due to Taint contamination before birth, which gave him mismatched ears. Murky has become quite skilled at lying and stealing, having to do so to survive and acquire things he needs. Murky is exceptionally skilled at drawing, using charcoal to draw very detailed and often very emotional pieces of his life and of things he has seen or cared about. Perks [[POSSIBLE SPOILERS BELOW]] Lucky Break! Luck 1 ' ''Whatever has changed for you, it has been for the better. Perhaps you have been working on a sixth sense or maybe you found a lucky charm. 'Low Hoof! (Rank 1) 2 ' You have something of a habit to let your attacks go for those somewhat sensitive areas. In other words, you fight dirty! Your first unarmed attack of any given engagement has a small chance to stun your opponent immediately! 'Shadow Canter (Rank 1) Sneak 3 ' Whether for crime or survival, you have began to show your ability to stick to the shadows whilst objects strangely go missing in your passing from both pockets and homes. You gain + 10 to sneak and any thefts you make are twice as likely to succeed. 'Luna's Moonlight 4 ' After some time to get used to the dark surrounding you, things have began to seem much clearer now. Your eyes now adapt well to low light conditions, who says the night need last forever? '''Sleight of Hoof (Rank 1) 5 Everypony better be careful what they have near you, for even those items they love the most may mysteriously disappear after that hoofshake they gave you! You may now attempt to steal even while detected! Confidence Boost Charisma 6 When you can't go it alone any longer, take strength in those around you to help bring that hidden courage of yours out to shine! 7 Equipment Murky wears a customized fleece, designed to hide his broken pegasus wings. He also owns a damaged Pipbuck which still functions as a radio and occasionally plays recordings made by a pre-war pony named Sundial. It is missing the clasp so is kept together with a whip strap that he stole from his former slaver Whiplash. A lot of the interface doesn't work and the screen is cracked but still gives off light. Murky also owns a Ministry of Peace saddlebag and a pair of goggles, stolen from his former slave driver Wicked Slit. He also had a roughly shaped shard of metal, resembling a knife which was confiscated. The steel plates he had stolen were also confiscated. Relationships 'Brimstone Blitz' - Murky is scared of Brimstone, but sees him as a form of guardian and protector. Murky is willing to help the regretful Brimstone and is slowly earning his trust. '''Unnamed Mare' - An as of yet, unnamed unicorn who has protected and helped Murky. Despite the painful consequences of her actions. She is currently looking for her boyfriend and can't leave Fillydelphia without him. Glimmerlight - A sisterly or motherly figure to Murk, she helps him stay calm and relaxed as well as helping him through tough times in Stable 98. Murk trusts her with his life. Protégé - His current master. He doesn't really know how to feel about Protégé. He trusts him to some extent and wants to please him, but doesn't trust him, as he IS Murk's master, even though Protégé seemingly only wants to help him. Chainlink Shackles - Shackles, aka The Master, Claims to be his true owner, and stops at nothing to get Murk. Murk is terrified of him and is starting to believe Shackles saying that he is his father. Wicked Slit - His old slave mistress from before the Mall, use to work for her on the side with Whiplash when he was in the FunFarm. Murk stole his pair of goggles from her in chapter 3. Whiplash - His old slave master from before the Mall, use to work under him in the FunFarm. Murk stole the whip cord, formally the whip called Betsy, that now binds Sundial's pipbuck to his leg, from Whiplash. Category:Characters Category:Murky Number Seven Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies